


【OW丨Mccreaper】Dumb Ways to Die

by Higawa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higawa/pseuds/Higawa





	【OW丨Mccreaper】Dumb Ways to Die

* R麦R无差。短篇完结。

*  
在法芮尔看来，麦克雷堪比满分玩伴。  
他们藏起托比昂的小锤子，吃掉艾米丽专为杰哈准备的曲奇，然后趁着莱因哈特午睡的时候在他的脸上画八字胡，也不知道究竟是谁带坏了谁。  
麦克雷甚至会一本正经地回答她：“爱是心甘情愿的死亡。”而不是跟别人一样，看似严肃认真实则敷衍了事地说：“等你长大就知道了。”  
总之，法芮尔和麦克雷，这两个词分开看每个都是麻烦，合在一起则会变成一场灾难。  
截止至事故发生的前一天，以上就是法芮尔所了解的，有关于麦克雷的全部。

法芮尔从梦中惊醒时电子钟恰巧响过两次。明明是凌晨两点，走廊上却比白天更吵闹。爬下床铺将房门打开一条缝隙，旋即就被迎头照下的应急灯亮得睁不开眼睛。片刻之后才能看见军靴与皮鞋从她眼前隆隆走过，它们属于全副武装的女子，抑或步履匆匆的男人。  
其中两双忽然在门前停下。  
“麦克雷没跟着伤员一起回来？”莱耶斯伫立在阴影里，看不清表情。  
“没有，归队的伤员也都说没有看见他。”齐格勒按掉从刚才起就响个不停的呼叫器，“抱歉，莱耶斯，我得去照顾别的队员了。至于麦克雷，说不定他只是——”  
“没消息就是好消息。我懂你意思。”莱耶斯似乎是勉强扯出了一个笑容，表情复杂。医生闻言，拍拍军人的肩膀。白袍的衣角从门边掠过，又消失在视野的尽头。  
“麦克雷怎么了？”法芮尔终于鼓足勇气，从门内探出头来。  
“不要紧，只是伤员比较多而已。”莱耶斯揉揉她的头发，伸手将她推进房间，临关门前还不忘加一句晚安。  
“等等——”余下的字句尚未来得及说出口就被隔绝在一片黑暗里，不多时，连她自己都忘记了想要问些什么，只记得莱耶斯紧绷的嘴角还有眉间的沟壑，虽说他大多数情况下都是那副表情。  
躺回床铺，翻身，再翻身，睡意却因方才的插曲消失殆尽。听见电子钟再次报时的时候她干脆睁开双眼。  
闭上眼睛能不能睡得着也不一定，但睁着眼肯定是睡不着的吧。  
这样想着，法芮尔索性跳下床换上外套和运动鞋。开门，左右张望，确认此时出现不会给大人们造成麻烦，顺手套上围巾，随后来到走廊。  
总部这才显现出入夜之后应有的景象。昏暗的夜灯代替了应急灯，幽幽发亮。往来巡查的机器则像是出了故障，嗡嗡地原地打转。唯有自己的脚步听得真切，啪沙，啪沙，声音却不太对劲。  
暗红色的河流顺着瓷砖的缝隙淌到她的脚边——是血。她试图扶着墙壁退回房间，却被一个嘶哑的声音叫住。  
“嘿，法芮尔？”  
墙根处堆放着什么，她踮起脚尖小心翼翼地靠近，胆怯与好奇掺杂在一起。  
“麦克雷？！”认出对方的一瞬间法芮尔几乎尖叫出声——麦克雷的半边身体都被血液浸染，而汩汩的溪流的源头，正是他的左臂。  
“传送器出了点问题——不仅晚点，还传错了地方……”他咧开嘴笑得没心没肺，一如既往。  
“总之先止血——”她蹲下身，试图将自己的围巾绑在他的左臂上。  
可伸手所及的，应该是臂膀的地方，却空无一物。  
法芮尔拿出怀里的传呼器试图按下拨号键，不知为何眼前竟一片模糊。  
“你哭什么呀。”直至麦克雷发问她才发现自己流泪了。似乎是怕她担心，他又加了一句：“这点伤杀不死我。”  
眼泪落到嘴边，被她胡乱擦去，剩下的则被一气咽回肚子里。巡查机器仍旧在原地打转，一时间只剩下紧急呼叫的拨号声回响在孤寂的夜空里。  
“法芮尔，别哭啊。”  
“我没有。”  
“你看，托比昂那老头缺了一只胳膊，不也活得好好的？”  
“……”  
“那就再告诉你个秘密好了——我承认的死法只有三种，一种是死在美女的怀里，还有就是冻死在冬天，你看，现在还很暖和，所以……”  
之后发生的事情看上去就像是电影里的慢镜头——莱耶斯推来了病床，二话不说就把麦克雷抬了上去；前来协助的护工搂住法芮尔的肩膀，将她与病床隔开；牛仔被推走的时候还不忘举起右手比个V字，可惜下一秒就被莱耶斯拍了下去。  
等法芮尔回过神，天色已近破晓，阳光照在她的枕边，让她忍不住伸手去触碰。  
是冰凉的。

“伸左手。”齐格勒道。  
麦克雷乖乖把机械左手伸出来，平摊在医生掌心。  
“好孩子。”  
“别把我当成你家的小宠物。”麦克雷忿忿道。  
“我正准备给那只柯基起名为‘杰西’。”齐格勒摆弄了一阵他的机械手臂，确认它运转正常。  
“别这么说，至少我的枪法比那只柯基准多了。”  
说着，麦克雷握了握左拳，适应机械臂的陌生触感之后，他伸出食指和拇指，做成手枪的形状，又用右手托住左腕，煞有介事地摆出射击的动作，眯起眼睛，寻找着并不存在的准星：“法芮尔，我看见你了！”  
经过医生的准许，躲在门外的法芮尔立即跑进病房，扑到麦克雷的床边。  
齐格勒三令五申：“别再这样以身犯险了。还有，别再跟我提那几种蠢蠢的死法，太平间可不会管那个。”  
医生走后，法芮尔压低声音悄悄问他：“那三种死法到底是什么？”  
“我不是已经告诉过你前两种了吗？小孩子太贪心可不好。”麦克雷笑着伸手去捏她的鼻子。  
两人打闹得正欢，法芮尔却忽然安静下来，继而倏地躲到病床的另一侧，用帘布掩住自己的身形。  
莱耶斯站在门口，板着面孔皱着眉头。  
“为什么不撤退。”莱耶斯问。  
“任务还没完成。”  
“守望先锋不需要只会执行长官命令的蠢货。”  
“更不需要连长官的命令都完不成的蠢货。”麦克雷道。  
“我让你去死难道你就去死吗。”  
麦克雷没有立即回答，有那么几秒钟他只是静静地望着莱耶斯的眼睛。  
而后他说：“只要你一声令下。”

莱耶斯走后麦克雷又朝着门外低声说了什么，像是自言自语，而法芮尔没有听清。  
“你说什么？”  
麦克雷收回目光，缓缓转过头，面向她，而后笑了起来。她忽然联想起深秋拂晓时的阳光，和煦而慷慨，不远万里穿过无尽的虚空、层叠的树叶还有病房的玻璃窗来到他的手边，又随着时间的移转从他的右手翩翩然跳跃到左手，冰冷的机械反射出阳光——是金色的。  
“我说，这就是第三种死法。”

Fin.


End file.
